


Surprise

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: C-Clown, Christian Yu, DPR LIVE (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Christian Yu x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Oral Sex (male and female receiving), teasing, switch rolesSummary: It’s good to share your wants and needs, especially with Rome.References: Steps (feat. Wetyourappetite) by DomokenAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Christian Yu | DPR Ian/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Surprise

The feeling was overwhelming. It wasn’t your favourite position but 69 was his. He just had this thing with having you spread before his eyes. His cock making you choke when you tried to enjoy his tongue on your folds. Every flick, every slide and every vibration from his groans. It made you stop every time to just enjoy it but you felt guilty.

“Is this not working for you Baby?” Christian chirps as he squeezes your ass cheeks with his large palms. Trying to make eye contact with you from between your legs. You moan as he stops, missing the sensation that was bringing you close. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t get into a rhythm this way,” you gently sigh and go to take him in your mouth once more before a slap lands on your ass.

“Babe. Stop. You don’t need to be sorry. I just like you like this. I like to have you this close,” He begins to massage your cheeks once more teasing them apart so he can see your slick covered folds.

“So pretty,” is all he says as he delicately runs his fingers over them. You rise slightly looking over your shoulder watching him play with you. Eyes fixed on your cunt as he continues to toy with you.

Christian’s demeanour softens before your eyes like he’s entranced by the sight before him. He looks up to you with puppy eyes as he begs, “Can we try that thing Babe?”

You’re shocked. You’ve never seen him beg before, especially with those eyes. Christian’s always been the one to be in control, perhaps more so as you love to sub for him. You consider, thinking about how you have so much control right now and decide to test the water.

“So, what is it you want Babe?” You decide to switch the pet name on him. See if he takes to it. See if he likes it.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Your face is a picture, mouth open wide from his honest and needy confession. He takes that as you wanting more.

“I want to make you feel good. Make you gush on my face,” he blushes a bit, like he’s embarrassed by the needy words coming out of his mouth. “Those pretty lips of yours grinding on mine while I tongue fuck you.”

You cock an eyebrow at him. Teasing him and getting deeper into your leader role. Portraying he’s forgotten something important. He worries his bottom lip thinking about it and watching you. You look powerful above him. Your hair tousled around your shoulders and your curves on offer for him to hold. You’re beginning to enjoy this.

“Is that so?” you shuffle slightly, wiggling your cheeks as his hands rest against your hips. “How about you ask me nicely.” 

You begin to grind on his tattooed chest making his cock twitch right before your eyes. He whimpers through feeling your slick covered folds mark his chest. He can’t stand it anymore. Using the last dregs of power he holds, Christian grasps your thighs pulling you up to his face in reverse as you kneel either side of his ears. An eyeful of your sex and only inches away.

As you look down you can only see his lips and pierced nose, but his bottom lip is between his teeth as you lift yourself a little higher getting further away from him and so you can see his eyes. A sigh pulls from his pounding chest, watching you slip away from him. 

“Ask. Nicely.” You tease, pausing between each word for effect.

He lifts his head, so you can see those big dark eyes look at you from between your legs, resting his head on your mound. Your fingers in his fluffy black hair as you play with his locks. His lips pink from being teased so hard. He licks them before he begins to talk, his eyes flit between you and your cunt before he says,

“Please?” He almost whispers it.

You rise again, dropping his head onto the pillow below, adjusting yourself so all you can see is his nose and lips once more.

“Please. What?”

You’re in the perfect position, you just need to lower yourself to him. You can feel his hands snake around your thighs, taking purchase and readying himself for you to get closer. Christian’s whimpering already as he gathers his words.

“Please, sit on my face. Let me make you feel good,” you pause but you already know you’re going to give it to him. As you lower to him he finishes his sentence against your folds, 

“Please… Princess.”


End file.
